The Tour (Lauren Jauregui fanfic)
by Anon1198
Summary: Live through the eyes of Carson Mile as she travels the country as the opening act for Fifth Harmony. Will you live up to the dream of becoming a big time artist? Will you catch the eye of Lauren Jauregui? Or will a slip up cost you it all?
1. Chapter 1

It's Sunday morning and you just started your shift at Spring Café, the whole in the wall coffee shop you've been working at for 6 months. As you pour your first cup of the day your phone vibrates vigorously in your pocket indicating you have received an email. You hand the cup to the customer, thanking them with a warm smile and retrieve your phone from your pocket. Anxiety hits when you realize this email is the one that will make or break your dream career as a recording artist. You open the email with fingers crossed and begin reading.

 _ **Dear Ms. Mile,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the opening act on the summer tour with Fifth Harmony. We will be flying you to Los Angeles to meet up with the girls and kick off the tour. From there you will accompany the girls on their tour bus across country. Please contact us ASAP.**_

 _ **Management**_

You squeal with excitement as you bounce around the worn down café. The handful of customers shoot uncomfortable looks in your direction. You ignore them and continue your joyful celebration.

"Carson, what is going on?", your boss says as she emerges from the break room.

"They chose me! I'm going to be touring with Fifth Harmony!" , you say excitedly.

"That is wonderful Carson! I knew you could do it! You are very talented", the old woman says as she embraces you. "Take off for today. Martin will cover your shift.", she says with a smile, leading you to the door. You accept and hurry to your car. You start it up and blast Fifth Harmony as you drive to your best friend of 14 years' house. You pull up and immediately dial his number. After no answer you get out and approach the house. You reach above the door frame to retrieve the key and open the door. You make your way through the familiar home too the back room. You enter to find your best friend asleep.

"Oliver!", you exclaim as you jump onto his bed. Oliver awakes in a panic, shooting up from his bed.

"Damn it Carson! You scared the fuck out of me!", he pouts, holding his chest. You ignore his panic and bounce in excitement as you prepare to tell him the news. "What's up with you? Why did you break into my house and wake me up? You know I'm not a morning person.", he complains while yawning.

"They chose me." , you say, grinning widely.

"No way!", he says, hugging you tight.

"Yes way!", you say, returning the hug. "I just got the email this morning. I get to tour all summer with them. I'm so excited."

"This means you get to meet Lauren.", he winks. You blush as you envision your encounter with Lauren Jauregui. You snap back to reality as Oliver waves his hand in front of your face.

"Sorry.", you say embarrassed.

"Just let Camila know I'm interested.", he laughs. You elbow him softly in the side.

"Anyways, I can't wait!", you say exhilarated. You show your friend the email and he smiles as he reads each word.

"Contact them!", he demands with a grin. "Do it now so they don't choose the next person." He warns. You take your phone and begin to reply.

 _ **Dear Management,**_

 _ **I am excited for this tour. Thank you for choosing me to open. I am grateful for this opportunity. This has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember.**_

 _ **Carson Mile**_

After proof reading you hit send. You wait with anticipation for the reply. Oliver rubs your back as you both stare at your screen for the notification. After what feels like a lifetime you finally receive the reply.

 _ **Dear Ms. Mile,**_

 _ **We are excited to have you on this tour. We would like all of your contact info and you should receive a phone call informing you on our plans for the next few days. Please reply ASAP for we are short on time.**_

 _ **Management**_

You reply with a squeal and dance around the room with your best friend. This is the beginning of the best time of your life.

You're laying in your bed that evening when you receive the call. You look at your phone and an unknown number flashes on the screen. You answer immediately.

"Hello, Carson here.", you say nervously.

"Hello Carson! This is Madison Smith from the management team for the tour. I'm calling to give you the details of the tour." , she says in a sweet tone.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to start this tour!" , you say happily.

"We're glad to hear that! So what we want to do is fly you here to Los Angeles tomorrow so you can meet with the management team, sign a few things, and go over a few things. Then we'll introduce you to security and they will go over protocol and inform you on risks that need to be prevented. After that you will meet with the stage crew and go over songs you will perform and how much time you have to perform and they will make sure they have every track and lighting perfect for you. Then you will meet the band and get situated on the bus. Simple but we are limited on time. I'm sorry for the last minute plans so I'll allow you to pack and get everything in order. Your flight is at 8 am.", she explains briefly.

"It's no problem. I'm thrilled for this opportunity.", you beam.

"Well in that case. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks for your time Carson.", she says and hangs up. You celebrate with a short dance fit and begin packing.

"I'm coming for you Lauren.", you say with a blushing smile as you put the last items in your suitcase and set it next to your guitar case.

You arrive to the airport at 7:30 am. You exchange goodbyes with Oliver. He wishes you good luck as you board your plane. You get to your seat and listen to 7/27 as you anticipate your arrival in California. You drift off and dream of the moment you meet Lauren. Your excitement fills you.

Two hours later you arrive in Los Angeles. You rush off the plane and grab your luggage. You look around and spot a sign that reads Carson Mile. You approach the man and show him your ID and he leads you to the SUV. You enter and are greeted by Madison and a few members from her team.

"Hello Carson. It's nice to see you. How was your flight?", she asks with a smile while shaking your hand.

"Hello Mrs. Smith. It was good. Felt like forever though.", you admit. She smiles and nods with understanding. She goes over the plans she explained the day before as you pull up to a tall building. You exit the SUV and head inside. She greets the receptionist and leads you to the conference room. You sit with the team and they hand over a contract. They explain the do's and don'ts of the tour and warn you of the consequences. You read through and sign it. You smile and hand it to Madison. You are taken back to the SUV where you are transported to the first venue of the tour. They escort you to security who go over their rules and explain how they will keep you safe at all costs. From there you are taken to the stage crew where you meet with the head of the crew, Mathew.

"Hi I'm Mathew. You can call me Matt. We're here so you can come up with a set list and work on the sound and lighting.", he smiles.

"Sounds good to me", you reply. You go over your set, listing some originals and covers you'll sing. He writes them down and loads the tracks into the system.

"All we need is a short sound check if that's okay.", he says as he focuses on the system.

"That's fine with me.", you say and walk to the mic center stage. He signals for you to start singing. You begin with the chorus of your song All The Ways. He throws a thumbs up when the sound is all set. You notice someone next to him watching you. As you make your way back to Matt you realize it's Normani.

"You're amazing. You must be the opening act.", she says in awe. You blush as she compliments you.

"Thank you. I'm Carson." ,you smile, holding out your hand.

"Normani.", she says as she shakes your hand.

"I know. Where are the rest of the girls?", you ask with a huge smile.

On the tour bus. I just came up to change out a couple songs. I should head back before Madison flips. I'm going to brag to the girls about you.", she says with a smile and small wave as she walks away. You watch star struck almost missing what Mathew was saying. He goes over stage directions and song transitions. After everything is covered you are led to the bus. Butterflies fills your stomach as you near meeting the love of your life. Madison enters first and you follow close behind.

"Girls this is Carson. She is the opening act for the tour. Show her love.", Madison smiles and exits the bus. You smile and wave awkwardly. You look behind you to make sure you have your escape route if you make a fool of yourself. You turn back to meet a pair of brown eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi I'm Camila.", she says happily. You smile as she takes your hand and leads you further into the bus. "This is your bunk." , she says patting the bed with your stuff already placed on it. "You're above Mani and across from Lauren.", she says. You try not to blush when you are approached by two more members.

"Hey I'm Dinah.", the tall girl says with a wink and a smile.

"And I'm Ally.", Ally says shaking your hand. You shake hers.

"Hey Carson.", Normani says from her bunk. "Glad you could make it. I already told them how amazing your voice is.", she chuckles. You roll your eyes with a smile.

"I'm not that great.", you protest.

"I'd like to hear you sing.", a voice says from behind you. You turn to meet those emerald green eyes you've been waiting for. Lauren Jauregui. You freeze as she flashes a smile.

"Uh..um..yeah..okay.", you say nervously. You grab your guitar and sit on the floor. You strum the intro to the first song that comes to your head.

 _ **Some nerve you have.**_

 _ **To break up my lonely.**_

 _ **And tell me you want me.**_

 _ **How dare you march into my heart?**_

 _ **Oh how rude of you.**_

 _ **To ruin my miserable.**_

 _ **And tell me I'm beautiful.**_

 _ **Cause I wasn't looking for love no.**_

You stop and look up to see all eyes on you in complete shock. Your eyes drift to Lauren's. She looks back with utter amazement. You blush and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my God you are so good!", Camila says with wide eyes.

"Damn girl.", Dinah adds.

"Told you she was amazing.", Mani says with a smirk.

"You are a great singer.", Ally smiles.

"You're really amazing.", Lauren says. You're heart pounds in your chest. You feel a fire ignite in your cheeks as you turn a deep red. You lock eyes with Lauren and the world stops. You fall deep into those piercing green eyes. Everything around you disappears. She doesn't break eye contact. She gives you a nervous smile and winks.

"Carson!", Dinah exclaims, snapping you back into reality. "You alright?", she questions. You blush and let out a quiet laugh.

"I'm okay.", you say, avoiding the concerned stares the group is giving you. "This is just so surreal. I'm just a girl from a small town in Texas, and now I'm here in LA starting off a tour with Fifth Harmony. It feels like a dream.", you say, covering the real reason you were lost in a daze. You are startled as they all let out a "awwww" in unison and embrace you in a group hug. The tour has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It's concert time. You're going on your 4th hour of hair and makeup when finally you are ready to hit the stage. Your nerves strike as you realize this is your very first real concert in front of millions of people. You take deep breaths and try to calm yourself. You feel a hand rest lightly on your back.

"You ready?", Camila says with a light smile. You nod, letting out a distressed laugh. She chuckles, and rubs your back. "You're going to do great. You are very talented and they will love you.", she reassures.

"This is just a big deal. The biggest concert I ever performed was for my family during thanksgiving dinner when I was 12 and I ended up knocking over the mashed potatoes and they spilled all over grandma and ruined her favorite blouse and-". "You're going to be fine.", she interrupts while laughing. "There are no mashed potatoes here. It's just you, your guitar, and the fans.", she winks. You smile and hug her tight. She hugs back with a laugh.

"I'm ready.", you say convinced. You pick up your guitar and make your way on stage. The crowd roars as you put on your guitar strap. "Hey, I'm Carson. I'm going to be opening for Fifth Harmony on this tour and I am so blessed for this opportunity. They are an amazing group and they have welcomed me with open arms. I hope you enjoy tonight.", you say with a wide smile. The crowd cheers in excitement as the lights go dim. A spotlight hits you center stage as you begin your first song.

 _ **Bring me back to the day**_

 _ **When I used to call your name**_

 _ **Before you gone away**_

 _ **With only me to blame**_

 _ **I'll never forget how you made me feel**_

 _ **My heart was yours to steal**_

 _ **But you took it on that day**_

 _ **Along with all the ways**_

 _ **All the ways, yeah.**_

You finish your set and the crowd goes wild. "Thank you.", you say with a big smile. "And now what you've all been waiting for, what I've been waiting for, Fifth Harmony!", you introduce as the girls make their way out. They line up next to you. You stand between Lauren and Dinah.

"Give it up for Carson Mile everybody!", Lauren says as she hugs you. "How incredible was this girl?", she asks the crowd. The crowd cheers louder than before. You blush and wrap your arm around Lauren's waist. She smiles at you and winks. They begin to get into formation, so you release Lauren and exit the stage.

"Are you ready for this!", you hear Camila ask the crowd as the music starts. You watch their performance from backstage, mainly mesmerized by Lauren.

"Carson, you're needed for the fans who have all access.", Mathew says leading you to the meet and greet section. You are greeted with excited screams when you enter. You smile and wave to everyone. The first girl approaches you.

"Carson you were amazing! Will you sign my shirt?", she asks, unable to keep still.

"Of course. Are you enjoying the show?", you ask trying your hardest to produce a decent signature.

"Yes! You were so great and you and Lauren were so cute with your hugs!", she jumps up and down. You blush. "Can I get a picture too?", she asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I love pictures!", you smile and pose for the picture. You get almost halfway through the group when you are joined by Fifth Harmony. The crowd screams again.

"Hey everyone!", Camila yells waving to everyone with a huge smile.

"Carson, you're here!", Dinah exclaims and waves you over. You walk over to the girls trying to keep yourself from staring at the green-eyed beauty among them.

"Pictures only!", security yells, causing the fans to sigh in disappointment. You stand at the end of the line to the left of Camila, on the opposite side of Lauren.

"I think Carson will look better on my side.", Lauren says, waving you over. You blush and walk to Lauren's end. You feel like your heart is going to explode. She puts her arm over your shoulder and you pose with the rest of the meet and greet group, the blush never leaving your face.

You lay in your bunk later that night reading the congratulation texts from your friends and family. After you reply to everyone you decide to check social media and discover that your followers have sky rocketed, and you are tagged in many pictures and videos of your performance. You smile and read through all the wonderful tweets and comments. You follow and reply to a few only to be spammed by them thanking you for the follow. You look over at Lauren who has her headphones in and seems to be drawing. You admire her for a minute then go back to your fans before she notices. You scroll down your twitter feed when you get a notification.

 _ **laurenjauregui followed you**_

You look over to see her involved in her drawing with a slight smirk on her face. You smile wide and try your hardest to contain your chronic blushing. You go back to your phone and continue scrolling when you get another notification.

 _ **laurenjauregui look at this cutie! CarsonMile**_

You click it to reveal a picture of you on your phone laying in your bunk. Your phone blows up with the comments of fans agreeing with Lauren and an occasional OTP. You slowly turn your phone towards Lauren and snap a picture of her.

 _ **CarsonMile This is the real cutie! laurenjauregui**_

Your phone goes crazy as you receive comments on your post. A majority of your comments are fans debating on your ship name. You laugh as people comment "Carsen", "Lauron", and "Laurseon". They finally decide on the name "Larson" and you blush at how cute that would be. You look over at Lauren who is now facing away from you on her phone. You decide to skype with Oliver, for twitter has died down a bit. He answers almost immediately.

"I've been waiting for you!", he yells. "What took you so long?", he asks, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kill you with the anticipation.", you laugh. He flips you off with a smile.

"I saw all the videos! You were great!", he says amazed. "I knew you had it in you.".

"Yeah. Camila helped me calm down. I was sort of panicking before I went on stage." You say embarrassed.

"Yeah I did!", Camila says, popping up and scaring you.

"Oh my god!", you scream. "Don't do that.". She laughs while hugging you tight. "Hey camila. You should meet my friend Oliver. He wanted me to tell you he's interested if you're available.", you say with a smirk. Camila pops her head into view.

"Hey Oliver. I'm totally available.", she winks and laughs.

"uh..I..I..um..", Oliver mumbles speechless. Camila laughs.

"DM me since you don't seem like the talking type.", she smiles and walks to her bunk.

"I hate you Carson.", He says face palming himself and ends the call. You laugh and close your laptop. You look over to Lauren who is facing you. She seems to be asleep so you face her and watch for a while. You admire every detail and memorize them. After you confirm all the little things you roll over to your phone and get back on social media.

A couple hours have passed and the rest of the girls have already gone to sleep. You decide you should too and roll to face Lauren when you underestimate how close you were to the edge and fall flat on your back. You hear a chuckle as you look up to see Lauren who just witnessed the whole fall. She gets up and helps you to your feet, still laughing at you.

"It's okay. It happens.", she says, trying not to laugh. She still is holding your hands. You look at them and look deep in her eyes. You blush hard and look away. "You okay?", she asks. Her smile turns to concern. She rubs your arm. You feel tingles through your whole body.

"Lauren..I..", you start but can't get the words out. Instead you kiss her cheek and thank her for helping you. You climb into your bunk and close the curtain, leaving the love of your life in confusion. You stare out the window of the bus and watch as you pass towns. "I'm in love with you.", you whisper to yourself. You close your eyes and drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carse!", Mani shouts, ripping you from your slumber. You spring up, only to connect your head to the ceiling of your bunk. You fall back down in agonizing pain, holding your head. You groan and turn to face her. She bursts into a fit of laughter. You glare at her and try to turn away. "No no no. You have to get up", she says, pulling you to face her.

"I thought it was our day off.", you whine while rubbing your forehead.

"A day off is never really a day off.", she says with a sigh. "We have a photo shoot and an interview. Then you have your time off.", she says with a smile. You get up and stretch. You turn to see Lauren staring at your exposed side. You put your arms down and watch her eyes move slowly up to yours. She laughs nervously and looks away.

"Sorry I zone out when I barely wake up.", she says awkwardly, closing the curtain to her bunk. You beam as you realize Lauren Jauregui was checking you out. You laugh to yourself and get dressed for the day.

You reach the studio and are met with the photographer. He goes over what he wants for today. First he will photograph the band. Then he will do each girl individually, including you. Then, he will do you and the band together. They send us wardrobe and you are put in a purple crop top with a leather jacket, a matching purple waved skirt, and black heels. They send you off to hair and makeup where you are greeted by the artist. You agree that it's time to get rid of that auburn hair you've had from the day you were born. You want to be risky, dangerous, sexy, so you allow him to dye it jet black, along with your eyebrows. He then styles your hair in long, voluminous waves. Then you are put into makeup where they perfect your look and send you out. Since you had to dye your hair, the girls were already done. You walk out on the floor and all the girls mouths drop.

"Dammmnnnn!", Dinah exclaims while approaching you. You smile and look at Lauren. She can't keep her eyes off of you. You wink at her, feeling extra confident. You chat with the other girls until it is your turn to step in front of the camera. You walk out and pose. The photographer jokes with you causing you to laugh and allowing him to get some cute candid's. You finish your turn and the band joins you for the group photos. You are again put next to Lauren and see she is trying her hardest to face the camera. You smile and place her arm around your waist. You do a lot of serious pictures and then the photographer asks for something goofy that management can use for a promo. You look to Lauren and point to your cheek with a smile. She blushes and places her lips on your cheek while directing her eyes to the camera. You feel the tingles through your body and get a strong urge to connect your lips to hers. The photographer snaps the picture and thanks you all for coming out. You are then taken back to wardrobe where you change back and then you head to the interview. On the way the song 'She Don't by Ella Mai' comes on and you can't control yourself. You start dancing and singing to the song. The other girls laugh and cheer you on. They begin dancing with you. You look to Lauren who is captivated by you. You grab her hands and make her dance with you. She smiles and sways back and forth. You arrive to the station and go inside. You go to sit next to Mani when Lauren grabs your arm and places you next to her. You blush and she runs her hand through her hair, smiling awkwardly.

"Welcome ladies. I'm glad I got a chance to get you on my show.", the interviewer said with a smile.

"We're glad to be here.", Ally smiles back. They position our mics and we do a sound check. When everything was set he introduced us to the people watching.

"Today we have some very special guests. They are touring the country for their new album. We have Fifth Harmony in the building. They brought along their fellow performer on the tour Carson Mile as well. This is very exciting. It's like a 2 for 1 special.", he laughs. "So how are you ladies? Tired?", he asks.

"Great. This tour is amazing but very exhausting. Getting up early after going to bed really late really wears you down but it's worth it." Dinah says.

"I'm so tired. I was up so late.", Lauren says running her hand through her hair again.

"Too busy on that social media?", he asks with a chuckle. "I saw some things with the fans that I actually wanted to ask about." He starts. "So a hash tag is blowing up right now. It's #Larson. So I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. Is Larson a thing?", he asks with a hopeful look.

"You know the fans. It makes them happy when it looks like there's a connection. Carson and I are really good friends. We just have really good chemistry.", Lauren says with a guilty smile. You look at her concerned but she smiles and nudges you.

"There you have it. The Larson ship is not sailing but hopefully it's being built.", he winks.

The rest of the interview was basic questions about how it was like to be on tour and what we do on our free time. He thanks us for being on the show and we head back to the bus.

"Hey Carse we're thinking about getting some food. Wanna tag along?", Ally asks nicely.

"I promised I would Skype Oliver today. I want to see his reaction to my new look.", you laugh.

"I don't want you to be alone.", Camila pouts.

"I'll stay with her.", Lauren volunteers.

"Okay we'll bring you something back.", Dinah says as you pull up to the bus. You and Lauren exit the car and approach the bus. The rest head off to get food. You enter the bus first and head to you bunk.

"You didn't have to stay with Me.", you say facing her.

"I didn't really feel like going out. Plus I get to spend some one-on-one time with you.", she smiles nervously, running her hand through her gorgeous locks.

"Want to Skype Oliver me?", you offer.

"Sure sounds fun.", she says smiling. You sit at a built in table at the back of the bus with your laptop. Lauren sits next to you. You get butterflies from her being so close to you. You begin the call with Oliver. Lauren bends over to pick something up off the floor as he answers.

"Hey did you confess to Lauren yet? Did I miss the wedding?", he jokes. You freeze in embarrassment and your cheeks burn a hot red. You clear your throat as Lauren sits up slowly. She laughs nervously.

"Hey there.", she says with a slight wave. You still don't move but you glare at Oliver.

"Oh fuck.", he says and hangs up as fast as possible. You curse him in your mind for leaving you on your own.

"Carse..", she starts. You turn to her. She smiles. "It's okay.", she takes your hand and leans closer to you. Your breath hitches in your throat. You feel yourself suffocating. You close your eyes. She moves her hand up to your cheek. She lightly places her lips on yours. Your lips move in sync sending waves of electricity through your body. Without thinking you deepen the kiss, eliciting a slight moan from Lauren. Her tongue grazes your bottom lip. You allow entrance to her tongue. Her hands explore your body. She slides a hand under your shirt, stroking your side. You moan into her mouth. You hear laughter and the bus door open. Lauren shoots up from you and you fix your shirt and pretend to be doing something on your laptop. Lauren runs her hand through her hair, standing there awkwardly as the other girls enter the bus.

"We're back!", Dinah exclaims, waving the food in her hand. "I didn't know what y'all wanted so I brought back tacos.", she smiled.

"Sounds great.", Lauren says uncomfortably, flashing a nervous smile.

"What's up with you? You look like you did something bad." Mani says with an eyebrow cocked. Lauren laughs nervously. You begin laughing from how bad she is at hiding things.

"I met Oliver. He's a catch.", she says looking at you with a blush.

"Hey he's mine!", Camila claims. Everyone looks at her in shock. "I mean…um.", Camila tries to cover.

"I can't take y'all. I'm taking a nap.", Dinah says, handing the food to Lauren and then climbs into her bunk.

"Me too.", Ally yawns and climbs into hers.

"Lauren..", You whine. She looks in your eyes, biting her lip.

"Yeah Carse?", she asks quietly, trying to hide the want in her voice.

"Food..", you say, holding out your hands. She laughs and sits across from you. She takes out her tacos and pushes you the bag. You eat in silence watching each other. You smile at her and she gives you this look you haven't seen before. It makes your heart beat fast.

"Lolo.", Camila says. Lauren turns to her.

"Yes camz?", she says in a cute voice making you jealous.

"Me and Mani are gonna go out clubbing. Do you and Carson want to come?", she asked smiling big.

"Mani and I." Lauren corrects. "And I'm down. Want to go Carse?", she asks almost in a begging tone.

"Yes I do.", you smile and Lauren smiles back.

You arrive at the club and are escorted to the V.I.P section. You are dressed in the skin tight black dress that you had saved of a "special occasion". It forms perfectly to your petite build. You see Camila whisper something to one of the servers. They nod and walk away and Camila joins you in the V.I.P.

"Time to have fun.", she says and winks at Mani. Moments later the server approaches the section with a tray full of shots. "We have to take all of these. Not one can be left.", Camila pushes as she picks up a shot glass and slings it back. Mani and Lauren grab one. Lauren looks to me for approval while Mani follows Camila and takes hers. You nod to Lauren and pick one up. She takes hers so you follow.

"Another!", Normani encourages. You all take another together and decide to dance. Lauren takes your hand and pulls you close. She begins dancing on you. You place your hands on her waist and dance with her. She gets closer, grinding up against you. You can feel the tension building. You bite your lip and look in her eyes. She gives you a look of pure lust and hunger. You keep your eyes locked as you move closer to her. Your dancing becomes more intense and you forget where you are until a flash goes off. You look up to see an undercover paparazzi being escorted out. You break apart from Lauren. She looks at you in fear.

"Well there goes a new Larson story.", you joke. Lauren laughs a little, feeling less worried. You blush at the thought of what you were preoccupied with doing a few moments before. Lauren bites her lip and looks your body up and down. You turn to give her a full view. She runs her hand through her hair. "Let's get hammered.", you say and pick up two more shots. You hand one to Lauren and you take them together.

Six shots later and you are too drunk to keep dancing. The others aren't as drunk so Lauren takes you back to the bus while Normani and Camila stay. You get into the SUV with Lauren. She sits right next you and wraps her arm around you. The driver pulls off. You feel her hand run up and down your side. You turn to say something when Lauren smashes her lips into yours. She bites your lip, making you moan lightly. Your tongues dance with each other. You tangle your hand in her hair. She straddles your lap without breaking your kiss. You start to unzip her dress when the car stops and security opens the door from outside. Lauren gets off of you and climbs out of the car. You take a moment to gather yourself and readjust. You follow, trying not to stumble. She helps you onto the bus and puts you on your bunk.

"Damn she is trashed.", Ally says as you lie face down. You wave to her and she smiles. "You'll be okay Carse.", she assures. "Get her water Lauren.". Lauren nods and gets a water bottle. You drink most of it.

"Lauren..come to bed with me..", you tease, patting next to you. She bites her lip and looks to see if anyone is watching. Ally is distracted by something on her phone so she climbs into your bunk with you and closes the curtain. You look deep into her eyes, reaching for her soul. She kisses you hard. You try to contain your moan when she pulls away. "Is that all you got Jauregui?", you test with a smirk.

"Not even close.", she whispers.


End file.
